


Weights

by killunary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As black girls it's hard using shows that actually have us as part of the main cast, But anyways I hope you enjoy this fic and that it just really lifts your spirits, But they show themselves to be major talents at being colorists as well when the black girls apart, F/M, Following your blog was a pretty damn good decision because after falling behind on, Never forget how incredible you are and how you have the respect and, She's a character y'all are so deserving of, So you're someone who I've really admired for awhile now, When I saw Allura for the first time I remember being beyond fuckin ecstatic because, You're so damn intelligent passionate funny and such a vital member of the allura, admiration of so many black girls that aren't just myself, as a form of escapism because what fandoms are notoriously good at is being racist, ass fandom I still hold allura close to my heart, but Allura's existence is such a big win for darkskinned black girls, darkskinned black girls because my litebrite ass is so damn overrepresented and it's frustrating, fandom and just really remind me of my best friend, his heritage I'd always keep track of your blog to get my daily fill of allura and to just know, how the narrative's treating her because despite my less than kind feelings toward the shitty, irredeemable racist who had no right to feel the way she did toward Keith after learning, of the main cast are darkskinned, so many fuckin ppl in the tumblr fandom having the nerve to paint Allura as this, this wasn't just a black girl but a DARKSKINNED one and I was just so excited for, voltron partly because other things occupied my time and partly out of anger over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: If he had known he’d have an encounter with the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, Keith would’ve never ventured out to the park so early in the morning.





	Weights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chesamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesamu/gifts).



Keith sighed, opening his eyes. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting on the park bench, his body at an obtuse angle against the bench, his head inclined backwards. He wasn’t sure what had brought him out to the park so damn early in the morning. Well, actually he did… Keith internally groaned as he thought about the fact that today would be his first day at his new school. He wasn’t looking forward to it in the slightest.

           

 

“Don’t be nervous, Keith,” Shiro had said, giving the younger boy he considered to be his younger brother a gentle smile.

           

 

“I’m not nervous,” Keith scoffed, crossing his arms moodily across his chest as he looked off to the side.

           

 

“Whatever you say,” Shiro chuckled, reaching across the table to playfully ruffle Keith’s hair, full on laughing when the boy growled and tried swatting his hand away.

           

 

Keith sighed once more as his mind took him back to the present day. _Listen, everything’s gonna be okay, idiot. Just relax. Just keep everyone at arm’s length like you usually do and you’ll be fine._ The sound of rattling is what made Keith tense up, his head snapping in the direction of the swing set not too far away from the bench he was sitting on. The occupant of one of the swings was a girl… A _drop dead gorgeous one_. The chains holding the seat of the swing in place rattled as the stunner of a girl pushed her slender legs forward and backward. Keith wasn’t normally one to stare, his goal always to look as unnoticeable as possible but god, that girl’s fuckin smile… The childlike excitement in her blue eyes, the way she was glowing from head to toe in utter happiness, how those full lips were curved into the loveliest smile… Keith swallowed, realizing as his eyebrows scrunched together that his throat felt really dry.

           

 

The nameless beauty suddenly looked in his direction, Keith blanching, feeling the switch of his flight or fight response flicking on. He watched the girl dig the back of her heels into the ground to stop the movement of the swing, her eyes never once leaving his.

           

 

“Good morning!” the pretty girl greeted cheerfully, beaming at Keith.

           

 

The feeling in his gut was an uncomfortable one, yet not painful. _Say something, stupid_. Keith slowly raised his hand up, waving awkwardly over at the girl, internally chastising himself for his awkwardness.

           

 

“Would you like to join me?” the friendly girl offered, smiling sweetly at Keith.

           

 

Keith gaped at her, closing his mouth moments later before shaking his head. He shyly looked down at his feet. “I-I actually should be getting going.”

           

 

“Ah,” was the girl’s simple, one worded reply.

           

 

Keith kept his head down the entire time he walked forward and past the too gorgeous for words girl, the feeling of her eyes on him making his heart beat faster.

           

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around town before.”

           

 

Keith paused, not daring to look over his shoulder back at the darkskinned girl, desperately trying to convince his feet to keep going so he could get away from this girl who made him feel so strange. “Yeah?”

           

 

“The town’s pretty small so everyone knows each other,” the girl continued. “Are you new?”

           

 

No matter how much his mind was telling him to leave this girl behind without another word, his body was just so damn persistent in disobeying, Keith turning his body only halfway, now able to see the beautiful girl out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah. I just moved in with a family friend.”

           

 

“Is that so?”

           

 

He could feel her warm smile being directed at him, biting the inside of his cheek.

           

 

“Welcome!” the girl chirped. “Oh, you’re gonna love it here! Everyone’s really nice.”

           

 

He’d honestly rather be anywhere but this town right now but this girl… Perhaps, staying here wouldn’t be that bad. The standoffish teen stiffened when the beauty rose up from the swing, practically deafened by the loud roar of his blood in his eardrums as she neared him. While mentally cursing the dryness of his throat and clamminess of his palms, Keith hesitantly turned his head to look at her. The heart of every teen in town not tied down by a relationship must be in her hands because god, he’d never laid eyes on anyone more beautiful. She had her head tilted cutely to the side as she stared at him, Keith blinking at the long, kinky, white hair billowing past her shoulders and down her back in wonder.

           

 

“My name’s Allura,” Allura said, beaming at Keith.

           

 

He’d really appreciate it if she stopped doing that because he didn’t think his heart could take any more of it. It was like he was staring directly at the sun but like a fool, he just couldn’t look away. “I’m Keith.”

           

 

Allura smiled sweetly. “It’s so nice to meet you, Keith.”

           

 

Keith was grateful for her phone suddenly vibrating from inside her pocket, glad that he wouldn’t have to think of what else to say for a brief moment.

           

 

“That was just my alarm,” Allura said, smiling sheepishly as she held up her phone. She clasped her hands behind her back. “I love coming out here early in the morning sometimes. I’ve learned, however that it’s best that I set an alarm because I can really let the time get away from me without knowing sometimes.”

           

 

When Allura laughed, Keith was sure his heart skipped a beat.

           

 

Allura daintily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well, I’ll see you at school, Keith. I can’t wait to show you around the school.”

           

 

He couldn’t help noting how good she smelled as she made her way past him, turning to watch her go. He blinked a couple of times, the cogs in his mind beginning to turn. Wait… Allura had said she was gonna show him around school today… That meant they’d be seeing each other again today, that he’d be around her and would have to deal with the unexplainable way she made him feel.

           

 

“Shit,” Keith mumbled.


End file.
